


Daddy Crowley

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Tumblr Request: @prynia-loves-her-pyro I know yall are super busy, but could you please write a Crowley x y/n breeding fic when you get the chance? Preferably with some daddy kink please. Keep up the good work!





	Daddy Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: @prynia-loves-her-pyro I know yall are super busy, but could you please write a Crowley x y/n breeding fic when you get the chance? Preferably with some daddy kink please. Keep up the good work!

Crowley watched as you rolled over in your sleep, your body still bare from the previous night. The sheet hid little from his eyes, making him lick his lips. All he wanted was to crawl over you, and ravish you once more. However, he also knew that you needed your sleep. He’d be hearing you scream his name soon.

Smirking, he turned, heading out for the time being. He’d work on whatever was needed until you called for him. Then he was off limits to all of Hell. When he was in the chambers he shared with you, it was instant death for anyone who dared to bother your time together. It didn’t take long for that to be well known, and no one was stupid enough to try. 

It was mid-morning when you called for him. Your voice took over his mind, a sweet song begging him to take you. Instantly, he would be at your bedside, looking over your naked form. Your legs were slightly spread, fingers teasing yourself. Looking up at him, you bit your lip, gasping as your fingers brushed your clit. “Please, Daddy.” You whimpered, rocking your hips.

With a low growl, he palmed himself. “Does my princess want Daddy fucking her?.” His voice was low, and dripping with lust. You whimpered in reply, eager to feel him stretching you. His coat was slipped from his shoulders, and allowed to drop to the floor, heightening your arousal. “Want me deep inside you as I thrust into you with everything I have?” Your free hand went to your breast, squeezing it, and pinching your nipple. He was teasing you with as slow as he was moving, knowing what it did to you. “Eager to feel me fill you as I hold you close?” You were close to climaxing, the thought of him filling you almost too much. His hand touched right above your slit, and moved slowly up your stomach. “Fill you with my seed, watch you grow round with my child.”

Arching your back, you cried out for him. “Fuck, _please_ , Daddy!” You begged, your fingers slowing.

“You know what to do, princess.” He was stroking himself, completely naked, waiting for you to move.

You quickly moved to your knees, leaving them slightly spread apart, and you were leaning forward on your elbows. Crowley knelt behind you, enjoying the sight of your dripping cunt on display for him. “Please, Daddy. Fill me up and give me a baby.” You wiggled your ass at him, earning a slap to your right ass cheek.

The tip of his cock teased you, slipping through your folds before he thrust into you. “Bloody hell.” He groaned as you stretched around him. After giving you a moment to adjust, he gripped your hips, barely pulling out before giving you a hard thrust. He was working you up to what you loved most- the demanding side of him, ordering your body to clench around his cock and milk him for everything he hand.

Your moans and whimpers were all that were heard aside from the slapping of skin, now and then his own sounds mixing in beautifully. Gripping your hair, he pulled you up a bit, forcing you to arch your back. “Yes, Daddy!” You cried out, the tip of his cock brushing that one perfect spot on every thrust.

“Can’t wait to feel that cunt tighten around me, princess.” He growled, noticing how you attempted to push back against him. “Eager little thing tonight, aren’t we?”

“Yes, Daddy! Fuck, you feel so good.” You moaned. A gasp of surprise left you as he pulled you to his chest. His left hand was around your throat, just barely putting pressure on it, as his right slipped between your folds. Your legs were on the outside of his, leaving you unable to move them.

Crowley rolled his hips against you, keeping himself buried deep inside you. “Scream for me, princess, and I’ll give you exactly what you want.” He breathed in your ear. “I’ll fill you so many times today you’ll be leaking with your king’s cum.” That made your walls flutter around him, one hand gripping the back of his head, the other gripping his thigh. “You’re forbidden from clothes today, princess. The second I walk through our chamber doors, I want to see that glistening pussy in the air…Begging for me to fill it.”

That did you in, making your head hit his shoulder, your nails dig into his thigh, and your walls to clench around him. You mouth hung open in a silent scream as he worked you through it. He was close, you could feel him grow just a bit harder as he moved. He bent you at the waist, holding himself from falling on you. The hand that was around your throat was now gripping your waist. His lips moved over your back as he groaned your name, thrusting into you one last time. Feeling him pulse inside you made you moan. “Oh, Daddy….” You breathed, a small smile on your face.

Grinning, he slowly pulled out and flopped to his back next to you. “Come, love.” He held out his arm. “Rest. We’ll be filling you again soon.” Smiling up at him, you kissed him softly. He rolled to his side, you on your back. His hand was resting on your lower stomach, eagerly awaiting the news he’d been hoping for for months now.


End file.
